Reckless Raul
Reckless Raul is the fourth episode of Railway Show Engines. Plot It was a rainy day on the Island of Sodor, and the engines were busy hard at work. The rain pelted down onto their boilers and the passengers looked out of the coaches' windows looking at the damp-looking rain. It was a busy day at Knapford Yards, and Ivan and Raul were shunting trucks, though Raul was being careless and was bumping trucks around. "Silly trucks, get into your sidings!" Raul snorted. The trucks were cross. "Who does he think he's playing with?" one asked. "A toy?" retorted another. Ivan saw Raul being careless. "Raul, be careful with those trucks." he said. "You'll end up derailing them." "Huh, who cares?!" Raul scoffed. Ivan looked stern. "Raul', ya ser'yezno!" he said. "What does that mean?" asked Raul. "It means 'Raul, I'm being serious'." Ivan replied. "You should never bump trucks." Raul didn't like being told what to do, especially by a diesel shunter. "Whatever!" he scoffed and then as he backed up, he dangerously skidded over some points. "Yeehaa!" Raul shouted, but then he nearly ran into Stanley, Stanley applied his brakes quickly and so did Raul, they stopped just in time, but Stanley was cross. "Raul, be careful please." he said. "You shouldn't ever cross points like that, it's dangerous." "Oh... sorry." said Raul sheepishly and he backed up. "See what I mean." said Ivan, but Raul didn't care. "Ivan, you don't need to worry about me." Raul puffed. "I am feisty, I am strong." he boasted. Ivan just rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, but you still shouldn't do that." "You worry too much, Ivan." Raul chuckled. "You can stay careful, while I can stay reckless." "Reckless?!" Ivan exclaimed. "You've just admitted that you are." "I know." said Raul vainly. "And I am a strong little shunter." "So am I." said Ivan. "Takiye zhe sil'nyye, kak furgony." Raul was cross. "Ivan, please stop talking your language, and speak English please." he muttered. "Oh, okay." said Ivan, feeling quite offended. Raul backed up so he could shunt some trucks, he charged and bumped them right into Stafford. Stafford was surprised. "Hey!" he said crossly. "S-Sorry..." Raul stuttered and he backed away quickly. "Oh, no you don't." said Ivan who was right behind him. Raul sighed. "Oh." A while later, the yard manager arrived. "Raul," he said, "you must take a train of rocks into the mountains. The rockslides up there are becoming unable. "Yes sir." said Raul and he raced backwards to his trucks, he bumped them quite hard, causing some rocks to fall out. "Oops..." stammered Raul. The manager was stern. "Be careful next time." he warned. "Yes I will." said Raul and he puffed away with the train. Ivan watched as Raul chuffed out of the yards, he was worried. "He's going to start acting reckless up there." he muttered to himself. Raul was chuffing along the line towards the mountains. "I can take this train to the mountains in this weather." he puffed to himself. "Besides I am feisty and strong." "But as Ivan said, you must be careful." his driver said. "Oh, I will be driver." said Raul, he saw the mountains up ahead. "There they are." he said and he zoomed around the bend, nearly losing his balance and falling off the rails. "Woah!" his driver called. "See what I mean?" "Oops, sorry." said Raul, he just couldn't help being reckless. He climbed the steep hill to the mountains, it was quite heavy, but Raul was determined. "I am strong and feisty." he panted to himself. "I can get *pant* over this *pant* hill." At last, he was at the top, but then as he was nearing his destination. "There it is!" he cried, he started to chuff quickly and more recklessly, he turned around a beach very fast, he was about to fall over the edge. Raul suddenly gasped and panicked. "Oh no!!" he cried. Raul quickly applied his brakes. Suddenly, a rock had fallen onto the line and Raul crashed into it, he jumped and was now dangling over the edge of the cliff. "HEEEELPPPPPPP!!!!" he cried, but nobody was around. Raul was left to just stay and panic. Meanwhile back at the yards, Ivan was talking to Stafford all about Raul. "He admitted he was reckless." said Ivan. "He even bumped his trucks into me." Stafford remarked. Then the yard manager came, he was urgent. "Raul has had an accident over at the mountains." he said. Ivan and Stafford gasped. "Is it because of his reckless behaviour?" asked Ivan. "Yes it was." said the manager. Ivan just sighed. "I knew this would happen." he muttered to himself. "Go on then, get going!" the manager cried. "Or else, Raul will fall off the cliff." "Yes sir!" said Ivan and he chuffed quickly away. "Good luck!" called Stafford. Meanwhile at the mountains, Raul was dangling dangerously over the edge, looking down at the ravine below. He couldn't bare it anymore. "This is the end for me." he muttered to himself. "I shall never... be seen again." Suddenly, he heard a horn blast from the distance. "Is that Ivan?" he thought to himself. Ivan came racing in. Raul was relieved. "Ivan." he said. "Please rescue me." "Of course." said Ivan and his driver coupled him up to Raul. Ivan pulled with all his might, Raul looked down at the ravine shaking with worry. "Stop shaking!" Ivan called. "I'll try." said Raul, he started to feel brave and stopped shaking. "Good." said Ivan. "Now let's get you back on track." At last, Raul was back on track. Raul was relieved. "Thanks Ivan." he said. But Ivan was stern. "Didn't I tell you about being careful?" he scolded. Raul sighed. "Y-Yes..." he muttered. "Well next time, do please listen to me." said Ivan. "Yes of course." said Raul feeling quite a shame for himself. Soon, the rocks were placed into the mountainside, so that no landslides could occur. "Done it!" said Raul. "Good." said Ivan. "Now let's get going back to the yard." And the two engines rolled away. They arrived back at the yards. Stanley, Philip, Charlie and Stafford were all there. "How did the rescue go?" asked Stanley. "Did you race round a bend?" asked Charlie. "Did you race Ivan?" pondered Philip. "No, no!" said Raul. "I hit a rock and I was dangling off the cliff. The others gasped. "Wow!" said Philip. "Great rescue!" "Indeed." agreed Stafford. "So Raul, next time don't be so reckless." said Stanley. "I won't." Raul replied. "Well I'll try not to." And everyone laughed, and Raul promised never to be reckless again. Characters * Stanley * Charlie * Raul * Philip * Ivan * Stafford * The Yard Manager * Duck (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Axel (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) Locations * The Little Western * Haultraugh * Kirk Ronan Junction * Gordon's Hill * Knapford Yards * The Mountains Trivia * This episode is similar to the fourth season episode, Bulldog. * This is the first episode of Railway Show Engines to have an international engine appear in an episode before the episode they star in (Ivan). * This is (so far) the shortest episode to date in Railway Show Engines. Category:Episodes Category:Railway Show Engines